


She Keeps Me Warm

by TisBee



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/F, Flora and Enid btw, Fluff, Ocs are called Olive, bit of angst, eventual Hazel/Daisy, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: Set after Top Marks For Murder (so major spoilers) in which there are three new girls, and Daisy falls head over heels for one. Eventual Hazel/Daisy (also purely self-indulgent)





	She Keeps Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends this is my first multi chapter fic for mmu, enjoy...

There was nothing going on. Literally nothing. There hadn’t been a murder in ages, not since the Rue, and Daisy was bored. And a bored Daisy was never a good thing. And Hazel was bored too. And if both of them were bored, well, someone might get murdered. And they wouldn’t have to solve it.

But they’d never actually murder someone. It was time they did some of their prep. Daisy tapped Hazel lightly on the shoulder, and threw a note onto her work. She glanced around, and burrowed her nose back into French tenses, trying to read the note without anyone noticing anything.

The note was short, it read: Love Soc. Tonight. Please come.

Hazel turned to her with a smile. Of course she would go. How could she not? She turned the note over and scribbled a quick response, grinning at her as she did it. She passed it back as inconspicuously as possible. Which wasn’t very. She wasn’t a very good spy.

But no one noticed. All she got was a sharp kick to the shin, but it wasn’t as hard as usual. Hazel did appreciate that. 

Daisy was oddly taken with Olive. Olive was one of the new girls, along with Amina and, more importantly, Flora. Flora and Olive were strange, to say the least, but Hazel became good friends with her. They ran Love Soc, and Hazel didn’t think Daisy would think much of it, but she did. 

So they joined, but it was only the four of them. Daisy never actually said the reason she wanted to go back, but Hazel could tell she had more than a pash on Olive. And Hazel could see it, but she didn’t think she would ever fall for her. But maybe it was for the best for Daisy. She needed something to occupy her without a murder.

And Olive was working. And Hazel was good friends with Flora, so why did it feel so wrong to her? 

That didn’t matter. What mattered was that Daisy was ok. For Hazel, Daisy was in every vision of her future. She knew that Alexander was a crush she would grow out of, and they would stay friends, but Daisy? She was constant. They were going to be together for the rest of their lives. 

It was a good distraction from Amina. Amina was… different. Glamorous. Rumours followed her like secrets whispering in the wind. Myth surrounded her like she was Daisy, and Daisy’s own myth had faded, like an old leather sofa cracking and no good to anyone. Her shrimps were gone and everything was strange. She needed a tether. An anchor to the sea bed of life.

And Olive provided one. 

So Hazel couldn’t complain, not that she knew what she would be complaining about. So she left well alone, and forced herself to smile when Daisy seemed to glow with happiness.


End file.
